The Hunt for The World's Uke
by magiting
Summary: Hibari Kyoya is a good actor. A good PORN actor.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is just my experimental fanfic since I'm new here a fanfiction. I don't know if readers will like my taste, well, my fanfic haha~…_

_Author's warning: Lot's and lot's of OOC-ness, sex, drugs_

_Author's disclaim: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn and if I did, I'll make 1827 a canon!_

_Author's plea: Please review! _

_..._

"Hey, did you watch Hibari Kyoya's latest interview?"

"I wish that he'll have a project with Byakuran-san and Mukuro-san"

"Yeah… a threesome will be good"

"I wish that I'll have a boyfriend similar to Hibari-sama"

"i wish that Hibari will have a kid with me"

Well, as you can see, the name "Hibari Kyoya" had conquered the everyday gossips and conversation. Especially of women.

Not that I can blame them though. The guy was a huge star. When I say huge, I mean HUGE.

He can make people swoon for him, man or woman like. Especially gays. Yes, you read it right.

The said guy do porn shows. When I say gay porn, I mean GAYPORN.

Like two men, doing it.

Someone even nicknamed him "THE WORLD'S GREATEST SEME".

I don't know what convinced him to do porn shows though. But everyone says that he's really good.

Well, I don't know since I'm a working 18 year old kid who just… works I think? Well, the point is, I haven't watch any of his shows that IS LEGALLY BEING AIRED WHERE INNOCENT KIDS AND UNTAINTED SOULS CAN ACCIDENTALLY WATCH!

That thought made me shrugged. The government even thanks him saying that he was the one who busted up the economy of our country. The guy must be making billions of money now for he was also known internationally in public eye. Ok, ok. Enough with the "Hibari Kyoya" guy when I haven't introduced myself.

I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. I have brown anti-gravity hair, a small body, big moe eyes, clumsy, dame and yes, I do look like a girl. OHMYGOSH did I just admit it?! Urgghhh… Fuck…

…..

Prologue #1: Sawada Tsunayoshi


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's message: I want this fic to be angst but since I started the 1__st__ prologue with comedy, it must've sounded like a joke. I was thinking that I should edit the opening but since you enjoyed it, I decided to go along with it. _

_Author's thanks: I was very happy that my fic go noticed! It must've been the summary that caught the attention! Haha~. Thank you for those who reviewed! I'll do my best for this fic!_

_Author disclaim: I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn._

…..

**Prologue # 2: HIBARI KYOYA**

…..

"AgggHHHhh!"

White liquid spurted out from his partner's length, some of it landed on his chest while the others started to slide down on his torso, glistening like diamonds, as the lighting and camera were adjusted by the crew.

He was towering a small body in an well-made bed, engulfed by expensive type of silk that have interesting and hard-to-figure designs in red and gold.

"CUT!"

On their background, people started to come in into set, claps and compliments started to circulate, a blush decorated their faces and grins.

"Good job Hibari-san! Oyy… somebody help Basil-san!" one of the crew shouted as everybody on the back went into frantic pace, helping, organizing, and cleaning things, a sign that the filming was finished and the _act was a success._

It was just a while ago that they started filming, the director told him that they'll have a sex scene which he obliged to do with his partner, an actor from their rival company, a small light coffee haired man, named Basil.

He then slowly caught his breath, waiting for Basil to adjust himself so that he can pull out his still member smoothly out of him.

When he already pulled, one of the crew helped Basil, who was still panting, to wipe out unwanted liquid that was still on his genitalia, and one crew handed him robe and a box of tissue paper.

He first sat on the edge of the bed, sliding his black hair which was became messy, straight to its original position while sweats were sliding on his face. He waited for his body to fully recover from the act.

He looked down on the expensive carpet then analyzed himself.

His clothes were a mess, his necktie loosen from his neck, his long-sleeves all wrinkled and his pants were long gone. Not feeling any shame, his member hung out free, open for the people to who wanted to see, wiped out the semen on his body.

"Hibari-san, it's been nice working with you", he looked up to see Basil, stood out before him, pain was evident on his eyes, stretched his right hand towards him.

"Hn."

Was all he could mutter as he too, reached for the other's hand to do a handshake.

Basil then waved goodbye and another figure walked towards him.

"Kyou-san, good job."

He stood up, approaching Kusakabe Tetsuya, his assistant, a tall man with a reggae hairstyle, told him as he helped him wear his robe. "Reborn-san is here talk about something with you so would you like to talk to him first or we'll proceed to your next appointment?"

He blinked in surprise thinking what his manager wanted to talk about. It must've been another project proposal to him or _that topic again._ Convinced that it must be the same _topic_ again, he looked fiercely at Kusakabe who was now handing him a glass of water.

He was supposed to ask what will his next appointment will be but was cut off by a shriek. Must've been another fangirl.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Alive! Haha... I'm really sorry everyone in updating just now... Inspiration strikes me long enough... and as I said before... I'm completely losing my confidence in continuing this story... Also, I'm stressed... It's really hard to keep up with studying especially the course that I'm taking on... There's a lot to read, a lot to research, a lot to memorize, and a lot to analyze. Architecture completely make me insane!

By the way, thank you for those readers who commented and believed this story is going to work! I'm really thankful!

Please enjoy the piece of crap!

**...0w0...**

"Mukuro-san, Byakuran-san, on standby please!"

Mukuro Rokudo, an indigo haired man with a strange pineapple hairstyle, stood up upon his chair followed by Byakuran Millfiore, a white haired man with a tattoo down on his left eye.

"It's a shower scene right?"

"Yes Byakuran-san. You'll be doing _it_ in the shower."

"_Oh my gosh… get me some tissue please! I feel like I'm having a nosebleed!"_

Upon hearing the this, Mukuro, in his glory, grabbed the chin of the woman who talked. He neared his face on the woman.

"Kufufu… you know, we haven't started yet."

When he let go, the woman turned into a bloody mess and she was dragged by some crew while apologizing. Byakuran snucked up his arm unto Mukuro's shoulders, peck his lips and pulled him in the shower.

"You know Muku-chan, it's not nice making me jealous you know"

Mukuro just chuckled on the possessiveness of partner. Soon, both of them walked towards the shower area. Byakuran turned the and now, both of them are being soaked with water.

"Please give it your all!"

The director said, all lightings are in place, and cameras started to film.

**…..0w0…..**

"Ahh… It's like we're having a good day!"

Tsuna said as he looked up to the sky for a moment. For him it was a good random day like any other. A random day which consists of his daily routine. He'll help Fon, a braided Chinese man, his manager, to make some steamed buns, entertain buyers that come to their shop, do some cleaning, go home then work again tomorrow.

It was just this day was when Fon asked him to do some deliver for their current delivery boy was sick. Tsuna hesitated at first as he look at the three boxes that he'll be bringing. He's not sure if his small body can handle it when riding a bike, and lastly, the place to be delivered was on top of a mountain. He'll be sure faint on his way before reaching the place.

But of course, seeing his manager looked at him pleadingly, he agreed later on. _Ahh, good luck my small body._

**…..0w0…..**

Hibari Kyoya agreed that he will attend his next appointment until upon arriving at the ground floor he was startled by a loud gun shot.

"Oyy… Hibari… Didn't Kusakabe told you that I'll talk to you right now?"

"I have business to atten-"

Hibari was cut off by a loud gun shot again obviously from his manager again. He narrowed his eyes and furiously glared Reborn for stopping him. He really doesn't want to talk to him right now, especially if _that topic_ is what they were going to talk about.

He brought his tonfa out, a weapon he use first, to protect himself to assassins since he is very influential, and secondly, to literally shove his die-hard crowding fans. He aggressively ran towards and to attack Reborn, which was easily dodged off by his manager. It hit directly the hard concrete wall and seemed stocked up there. He pulled it with all his might but seeing it will not eventually come off, he let it go then brought up another of his tonfa. _Damn tonfa_. Now he needs to buy again.

"Hibari… let's talk this into a civilize manner, ok?"

Reborn let out a smirk that sends shivers to the whole building. He lets out a furious aura towards Hibari who narrowed his eyes some more. He was ready to give another attack when suddenly a mop of brown hair blocked his way thus, making him stumble together with that someone who'll be later bitten into death.

**…..0w0…..**

Tsuna finally made it into place where he supposed to deliver the buns. He thought that it was some orphanage of some sorts since it was build into the top of the mountain. After all, children must be free. So he keeps wondering why? Why? Why is there a tall building on top of the mountain? Isn't this illegal? Does the building code of Namimori stated a law like this?

After a few seconds which was like a lifetime of drooling, wondering and adorning the place, he shook his head and heads towards the gate. There he saw a big muscular man that could ripped him into pieces if the man wanted to. He mustered all of his courage and look at the man while fidgeting.

"I-I am he-here to deliver th-the bu-buns s-sir"

Tsuna stuttered as he looked at the big man and observed him carefully. He was wearing a black suit, with an earpiece on his ears. And of course, as was stated earlier, he was a big man.

"You were an employee of Master Fon right?"

"Ye-yes s-sir-"

"Then you can go in"

_Huh?! That fast? And how did this guy know Fon-san? Does Fon-san associated with this guy?_

"Oyy… I said you can go in!"

"Uhmm… y-yes!"

Tsuna frantically run towards the building. When he was already at the doors, he stopped for a bit and caught up his breath. He was supposed to enter the establishment but he heard gun shots inside. After hearing such thing, he really wanted to go back now to the shop. Upon waiting for a few minutes, the gun shots were no longer heard. It was then, Tsuna collected himself and with a determination, he went inside.

_First step, clear. Second step, clea-wai-wahhh?!_

It happened so fast_ that_ Tsuna found himself lying on an expensive red carpet, with a body on top of him. A heavy body that will be soon the cause of his death anytime. He was already suffocating by the body that laid on top of him. He did his best to move out the body, but all of his effort went to waste.

"An-ano… E-excuse m-me… yo-you're h-heav-HIIIIEEEEE!"

"Kamikorosu!"

...0w0...

So there you have it! It's lame I know... I really want to delete this soon~! I'm sorry everyone!


End file.
